


The Thing With The Mistletoe

by SugerCat



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Secret Crush, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: A little christmas story about a yellow bird,who tried to tell his chrush a certain word.But he got nervous every time,just read the story not the silly rhyme.





	

Chuck has a grin on his face today that was very difficult to hide. Actually, he wouldn't have to, but it would be suspicious by his plan. Since the alarm clock rang this morning, he couldn't wait to run through the village. He was so excited. Because it wasn't just Christmas soon at the door. No, the decoration and the mood also made his heart beat faster. Everything can be decorated and shine. You can eat sweet things. It smelled so wonderful when you stroll through their homeland, because some birds were already diligently preparing to make cookies.

Of course, his home was beautifully decorated. After all, nobody should say that he was too late for it. True, he wanted to help his two friends with the decoration, but Red meant that everyone should look after his own house. And for Bomb was it difficult to find something that wouldn't be destroyed as soon as he exploded again. The big bird doesn't let his spirits spoil of such things, what he liked.

The first snow had already fallen on bird island, which most children and some adults like to use for a snowball fight. The three blue chicks, which his friend Red had rescued, attacked their godfather quickly too. The red bird would never admit it, but he was very moved when the parents of the blues announced that. They also said that Red could always visit the little ones if he wanted to. With such a thing, one quickly saw the soft core, from the hard guy.

When Chuck saw these sides on the red bird for the first time, he doesn't quite know what to think. He was already aware of the fact that Red doesn't just thought of himself, just as it always came over. But to see him then really nice was something quite different. It awoke feelings in him. A bit more than friendly feelings. Until now he wanted to keep it as secret as good as he could. After all, Red, Bomb and he were such a good trio. He doesn't really want to destroy this, just because he has a little crush on one of his friends.

But at Christmas he wanted to make a small exception. Because with these holidays, the mistletoe branches also arrived. It's told that these plants should have special powers. At least he read this in a book when Matilda found it a good idea that they should all go to the library. Each of them should take a exemplar, really read it, and then explain it before all.

This had been a while back. Nevertheless, he wanted to test that with the magic branches. It was said that a couple who accidentally met under it must kiss. Also, it might be that these two birds then find more to each other.

It would be so wonderful if it snowed lightly, he met his friends because of a hot cocoa with marshmallows and then by chance he stood with Red under the decoration. They would then look into each others eyes and perhaps even hug.

"Chuck? What are you doing?" Someone asked beside him. Only now he noticed that he was embracing himself with anticipation. Luckily, it was just Bubbles that was next to him and not the one he dreamed of. When he really looked at the smaller bird, he got that this had probably similar plans for Christmas. At least he carried some decorations with him. Among them were some mistletoe branches.

"I could ask you the same thing." He was pointing on the things.

"Um, Matilda has asked me to hang some of them around the therapy center." Chuck looked very closely at the little one, who quickly had enough of it and simply moved away from him. That was the worst excuse he had ever heard, he thought. But Bubbles is supposed to arrange with himself, because after all, he wouldn't disturb anyone in his romantic plans.

And by chance, he already saw a certain bird. This also stood close to a mistletoe, which was hung above a booth with Christmas carvings. This was certainly made of paper or other materials, but that also counted for him.

So he hurriedly ran to Red to greet him and point him in the right direction. There was only one problem. When he wanted to stop just in front of his friend, this doesn't work, because he simply slipped further. Fortunately, he landed in a pile of snow. He was a little offended now, because his feathers went up so funny in some places when they got wet. And snow was just frozen water.

"Now get up." He heard someone say over him and a red wing was given to help him up. Apparently his landing must looked funny, because Red smiled a bit as this helped him. Also the other tapped a little the snow from his sweater and feathers. Then he realized that his counterpart wasn't wearing the very best clothes to come through the winter. Red was sometimes peculiar by spending money. This liked to do it for his craft-work. But one shouldn't be stingy with the winter clothes. He will probably catch a cold when the temperature still drops.

"How many times have you been told that you shouldn't run on ice?" On this question he can't answer honestly. But he couldn't really do anything for it either.

"They should also scatter the paths properly. Someone could break his wings here." So he tried to talk himself out.

"Are you coming with me? I just wanted to get a cocoa before the whole Marshmallows are all gone because a certain bird can never get enough." The red bird said it a little louder, probably because Bubbles was still nearby. The little orange-black feathered couldn't just stay away from sweets.

Wait a moment, thought Chuck, when he realized what was just expressed. He has just thought of such a scene before. So he enthusiastically agreed on this question.

"The cocoa tastes good. But not so good that you have to pull such a face the whole time." Noticed his side bird, as they both had drinks in the wings. Embarrassed, he noticed that he probably smiled to himself and so he shook his head to drive this a little away.

"Let me have my Christmas anticipation." He just meant to distract from himself and went on a bit, hoping his friend did it too. There are only a few steps left to the mistletoe. His heart was also pounding from nervousness, than now it was clear to him that the Red would touch his cheek with his beak.

Pull yourself together, he reproached himself and before he knew it, they were both right under the decoration. Quickly he looked around again, so that no one could disturb the moment. Carefully, he approached his friend as this stared into the landscape. Somehow the red bird looked very satisfied from the side. This has happened often lately. Of course Red was still angry here and there, but this couldn't be a pure joy bird. For him that was all right.

Slowly he stood on his toes. But just before his beak could touch red feathers, perhaps to whisper, there is a mistletoe hanging over us, the other suddenly took off from him. But Chuck couldn't be disappointed for a long time, because a moment later he realized why his buddy moved away. Now there where thrown snowballs on them and the first hit him on the forehead.

"It wasn't fair for you to attack us from the background." Red said more smiling than punishing and quickly shaped a ball of snow to throw it to the blue chicks. Of course he doesn't hit them, because he never knew what children could tolerate and what not. That's why he was always aiming next to them.

"Chuck, what are you still standing there? Help me to defeat the attackers." The red bird quickly drank the rest of his drink and put his cup on a table. The yellow one wiped the melted water out of his face, than he forgot for a moment that he got hit. The scene in front of him, as his friend played with the children in the snow, was just too nice, to look at other things. When the three blue chicks wanted to bury their opponent in the snow, another bird came by.

"I don't want to be the killjoy by this game, but this bird can't break free from the snow like me." So the blue chick that sat on Red's head was picked up by Bomb, so he could help his buddy out of the snow.

"The little ones hang too often out with Chuck, because I could barely do something and I was already half in the snow." Red explained thankfully and said to the children that they four had enough of playing now.

"Here you are." And the mother appeared already.

"You can't just walk away when we're shopping."

"We just wanted to play a little with Red. We were also quite good and did nothing bad." It was almost synchronized by the three blues and Red nodded as he was looked at.

"That's true, but the next time you better ask your mother before you run somewhere." He added, than he doesn't want that the parents have to worry about their children. The family said goodbye, leaving a red bird behind that waved a little at them, and two others grinned at this.

"What?" Because he doesn't like how his friends looked at him, and so he went annoyed over to his mug to collect it again.

"Oh, nothing." With this, Bomb and Chuck looked at each other and smiled, because they knew their buddy was just a little red under his feathers. If you knew each other for a while, you knew a lot about each other too.

The yellow bird still found it a pity that his plan doesn't work out before, but there were still some Christmas days to do that.

* * *

 

"Who said that calms the mind? You just want us to make the stars, so you have more at the Christmas market.” Noticed Red by the way, but doesn't really complain about that. Matilda, who doesn't want to react caught on the other side, did just as if she hasn't heard that. The others also had nothing really against it, that they have to tinker a little for Christmas now.

Only Chuck was getting more and more impatient. Now he had been standing with his friend several times under a mistletoe, but nothing happened. And he doesn't even counted the thing with the snowball fight. At first he thought Red was only shy. So he tried to meet him alone as much as possible. But then he saw how his chosen didn't mind kissing other birds.

First Hal, with whom the red bird accidentally collided under the plant. The two would have noticed nothing if Bubbles hadn't pointed it out to them. This wasn't looking very happy about it. So why did he say something?

Chuck could still shake that off, because he doesn't have to understand everything. But then he stood with his friend under the decoration and this time really purely coincidentally, because at the therapy center hung one above the entrance. But Red only looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, then went to his place in the room. Maybe his buddy was just in a bad mood and so he let it go again. He also acted in the other cases like that because he doesn't want to speak to Red before their friends.

What he doesn't want to forget so quickly was that the red bird could hardly leave Stella when the two were under a mistletoe. He only watched the two from a distance, but he seemed certain that the two had a good time over there. The worst part was that Red also sniffed on her neck after the kiss on the cheek. Perhaps his buddy secretly liked the pink bird and he hasn't noticed it, because he thought only about himself.

Nevertheless, he still wants to do his plan, even if they will never be more than friends. But then the matter with Matilda came, what he might have found funny, if not almost everyone here had been kissed by Red. The white bird took his part and held her cheek demonstratively, while Terence's expression eclipsed the closer the other red one came to his girlfriend. Then Bomb and he thought the big guy wanted to hurt their buddy, because this raised Red up. They were both not as fast as the big red bird gave the little one a peck on the cheek. Sighing, Red did so too. Apparently he was just glad that he wasn't crushed. Matilda explained that it was only fair, because they stood all three under the branch.

Nevertheless, he doesn't found it decent that he was simply ignored. Or maybe he should really take the first step the next time they were underneath?

"Ouch." Two yellow feathers already landed on the ground. Apparently he had been so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't careful when cutting. Because the scissors not only went into the paper, but also a bit in his wing tip, where the feathers started and some colored themselves a little red now. Before he could put the whole thing in his beak to lick it clean with the tongue, another bird was next to him and checked it.

"Show that to me!" Red said a little commanding, but quickly asked after a first aid kit. Hal brought it to him.

"This is because everything has to go so fast with you. You have finished at least twenty stars, so put the scissors aside for today. Fold something. Unless you bring it that you cut yourself on paper too." It should sound like an exhorting preaching, but Chuck wondered more about how he should turn off these feelings when his friend looked after him so lovingly. This looked at his wound and carefully put a bandage on it. The yellow one wished his wing would never be released again.

"Hey? The wound doesn't look so deep that you have to faint." Added Red when he was finished with his work, but doesn't want to let go of the little one because this staggered back and forth a bit while grinning.

"Perhaps there was something on the scissors or on the paper?" Whispered Bomb to his red pal and then pointed to the craft glue and glitter stuff.

"Maybe we should open the window to get him fresh air." Matilda said, and because Terence was sitting right there, he did so.  
Chuck shook his head as it got a little cooler here. Than he was just beginning to dream and perhaps the fumes of the glue rose to his head. At least he knew now that Red would always take care of him if he was hurt.

"Here." Bubbles gave him a warm tea.

"Thank you." Still, he has to smile a little into his drink, because his plan wasn't lost yet.

While everyone went back at their tables, than they had set up something for such work in here, the yellow bird sought out colorful paper for origami. Too bad that in this case accuracy was more in demand than speed.

"That should be enough for today." The white bird said after a while and everyone else got a warm drink before they went outside into the cold.

* * *

 

Slowly, Chuck was somewhat displeased. This time they were in the right place at the perfect time. There also weren't too many birds around them, if the other was really shy. The evening sun painted the sky in a moody orange-pink. Bomb had already said goodbye to them, because he had something else to do. For one moment, as he looked at the horizon, he forgot the matter with the mistletoe. But then he had to sneeze and he realized where they stood. He doesn't even have to look up, than he had also made a plan where exactly this decoration would hang. For the success he finally has to know also the details.

"I hope you haven't caught a cold." Red announced, pulling a little at his scarf, which had just loosened because of the sneezing.

"If this thing should keep you warm, you can't wear it so loosely around your neck." Thus, the garment was donned properly. The yellow bird looked at his opponent in silence. Finally, he was still waiting for something.

"What?" He stared too long without saying anything, so he just pointed up.

"The stars are coming out slowly and that means we should better go home." He couldn't believe it was all that his red friend noticed. But he doesn't want to give up so quickly. So he held Red by the wing, stood on toes, and made the beginning. His opposite first looked at him a bit confused, but then smiled slightly. Finally, he thought, and was now waiting patiently for his price. Only that doesn't follow as expected. Red stroked over his headfeathers as if he were a child, and then wished him a good night.

Perhaps he should have said something, but he knew how his friend was reacting to frontal attacks. This would then totally block and perhaps even no longer talk to him for a while.

Disappointed, he strolled home, thinking that it was for Red just unpleasant to share something like that with him. Probably Bomb, Red and he weren't the best friends as thought. In friendship, it wouldn't really kill anyone to get a little near here and there. And if it only was for a Christmas tradition.

At home, he tried to cheer himself up with Billy a bit. He had brought his buddy to him, because he doesn't want him to be frozen or snowed on outside. The latter would probably be more likely. He had a little bad conscience, than he hasn't talked much to his friend lately, who was standing usually in front of Matilda's rock garden. Well, it's like that if you have buddies who talked more with you, and keep you from to do anything essentials with fun activities. Oh, what did he pretend here, because with Red and Bomb, not only joy come up, but also never boredom. He liked the two very much and probably he should stop to run after the red bird in that way. If this really had such feelings for him, something would have happened long ago.

Billy tipped a little in his direction and agreed with him. His friend often helped him with some decisions. So here he should listen to this too. He made himself clear it was immediately taboo for him to think about Red like that. With that, he got another hot drink. His buddy declined because he said he was hot enough. Billy was really a good joker.

* * *

Chuck doesn't find it easy to keep up with his intentions when his crush was constantly nearby. As if it wasn't bad enough that the red bird kissed others on the cheek and cuddled them. No, Matilda must have also planned to drive him into madness. First she wanted them all to warm up and stretch. Apparently, she wanted to show what a bird could do, so that this wouldn't freeze to death in the icy cold. He has once read that one should lay very close to another bird. But he doesn't mention this, than when he saw how Red stretched out, he lost the ability to speak. If this bird wanted, he could be quite athletic, he thought enraptured. He tried hard to prevent his eyes from wandering further down by the other, when his buddy lay on the ground and pulled his feet up.

"Matilda, the air is always so dry in here when winter is." And already he stood by the drinks to moisten his throat. Stupidly, he doesn't read the inscription of the bottle before he gave himself something. So he drank high-percentage punch. Only when his throat burned did the yellow bird realize that something was wrong.

"Is it not a bit early for this, buddy?" Wanted Bomb to know, who put the glass bottle aside.

"Actually, I doesn't wanted to drink it either. Matilda, why is that here with the tea and water?" Complained Chuck now, who noted how the alcohol quickly shot through his body. His face felt warmer than before.

"Oh, I really just wanted to make it available because I should bring it to the Christmas market later. Are you all right?" Asked the white bird and felt a little guilty because the alcohol wasn't packed away better. She also doesn't thought one of her birds from here would drink such a big sip of it.

"Of course he's fine. He's not going to get down by a bit of cold punch or Chuck?" With this, Red also quickly stood next to his yellow friend and this time with a glass of water for rinsing. But as he looked at the other correctly, he knew that this was getting problems from the alcoholic drink.

"Chuck?" This bird wanted to show that everything was ok, but after a few steps he began to sway. But before he could stumble, he landed in red and warm wings. He looked up again to make sure it wasn't Terence. He had nothing against the big colleague, but Matilda could also be jealous sometimes.

"Come on, I'll get you out for a while. The air outside will make you a little more sober." Declared Red and looked a little annoyed. Even if the yellow one felt too warm, he doesn't want to leave his friend again. But he doesn't want to go out with him either because he couldn't be alone with this bird. The others here in the round, don't look like as if they wanted to go out too.

"Do you mutate to a toddler when you are drunk or what? Come on." His scarf was then wrapped around him. Then his feathered hand got grabbed and he was pulled outside. He noticed that Red was holding his wing for the first time. And everyone could see it. Yes, the other knew why his buddy pulled him afterwards. But he still thought for a moment about whether it would feel like that if they were a couple. He wouldn't even mind if Red wanted to take him everywhere.

But the reality looked different and his wing was released as soon as they were in front of the therapy center. In fact, the cold helped a little to counteract the alcohol. At least he could think a little clearer. However his body doesn't want to obey as he walked a little in the snow. Than he quickly began to stagger. Still, he doesn't fall either to the floor or into the frozen fuzzy stuff. Without looking up, the yellow bird knew that he was leaning against his friend. A cozy warmth came from Red's body. He would like to stay like this for all the time.

"All right?" He heard close to him and somehow the voice of the other seemed to him just very pleasant. Carefully he looked up into those caramel-brown eyes. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he felt like it was about to jump out. Did he actually need a mistletoe to give Red a kiss? Because now would be the perfect moment for that. Even without this decoration.  
Like it matters, he thought and got closer to his opponent with his beak. He was slow, so that Red could move back if this doesn't want it. But nothing like this happened. On the contrary, his red friend even closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly.

"I've always wanted that." Chuck whispered and closed his eyes too.

"What is he babbling about?" Wanted to know a third voice now. Quickly he opened his eyes again. Just to see that he wasn't standing outside but lying on the floor inside. Beside him sat Bomb, who looked questioningly somewhere else. Apparently that all from before was just a dream and the alcohol has knocked him down. Quickly he wanted to get up again, but someone pressed him already decisively back on the pillow.

"Take it easy." Now the real Red spoke to him.

"The stuff you've tipped behind, must be pretty hard." Added Bomb. He was still trying to figure out why Matilda had such high percentage alcohol.

"In any case you should start it slowly now. I know this isn't your thing, but otherwise the lights could go out again." Red explained further and he nodded a bit tired to that. So he made himself comfortable on the pillow again. Only then he noticed that they three were alone here.

"Where are the others?"

"The hour is long over and Matilda wanted to go to the Christmas market." The big black bird answered and yawned.

"If it's too boring with us, you can also go." The red one was still sweeping some paper shreds away. Actually Bubbles and Hal always cleaned up after, but apparently Red took over the task. And just because Chuck tipped over. It moved him a little that the two had stayed here. On the other side, he doesn't want to strain the time of his buddy's with such a thing.

"For real? Chuck you don't have to be carried home or something?"

"He just drunk alcohol and isn't badly injured." Red said, putting the broom aside when he finished. For the yellow one, it sounded a little, as if they shouldn't put too much effort up for him. If his red friend doesn't want to stay, why was he still here?

"We can all go home then.." A little offended, he wanted to get up hastily to disappear. But he has forgotten what he was told. Fast doesn't work at the moment. Actually it worked, but he landed only fast again on the pillow and everything around him turned a little.

"You see, Bomb? He wants to stay for a while here anyway. So you can go." Red announced slightly grinning. Apparently because he doesn't learned from his mistakes. It's best to drink some water.

"And in case of need I can carry him home too. He isn't that heavy." But the black bird wasn't listening properly, because once it was dressed in winter clothes, he disappeared outside.

"Are the roasted nuts that good? All the birds on the island run like crazy to this one candy stand." Red shut the door, because their big buddy couldn't consider this any more.

"Hopefully, he isn't running ... Forget what I said, he already slipped." The red one explained further as he looked out the window. However Chuck doesn't really listen, because in his intoxication his eyes fixed automatically on the only bird that still remained here.

"Do you still have anything to do today?" Then he heard close to him. He blinked and realized that his friend had sat down to him. This time he got himself up carefully and sat opposite from the other. Is this again a dream or was he really alone with his crush? Chuck knew he should stop calling the other one like this in his head. Because it doesn't really help him in the situation.

"Not really. Actually, I wanted to go with Bomb and the others to the Christmas market, but you see, I'm sitting around here. I wonder from where Matilda got that stuff. This also could destroy the mighty eagle. Hm, maybe she bought it because of that or even mixed it herself." Then it came to the yellow bird, what the precisely question could mean. Maybe his buddy wants to do something with him.

"So I have no plans. What did you think? Shall we made ourselves better in throwing snowballs, so that next time we have a chance against unexpected attackers? Or should we build a few snow figures to beautify the therapy center?" Chuck had fun with that and he already made some snow-birds behind his tree house. The first ones he had to destroy again, because the three blue chickens pointed out to him laughing that they looked like Red. Actually, he thought he'd just built something out of boredom, but on closer inspection, there were really some similarities with his red buddy.

"Or perhaps you want to find the most beautiful decorated house on the island? Since I can no longer run so fast easily, it would be more fun together."

"Actually.."

"Or we go over to the bakery and let's give us some recipes that we haven't tried yet. You've already baked something, or are you rather the guy who buys something? Maybe we should.." But in his chattering, he realized now that he doesn't allow the others to speak at all. So he stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at Red.

"As I said, I have no plans." He explained a little nervous, because otherwise he liked to talk like a waterfall. Now he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Perhaps because at that moment he was really alone near the red bird.

"I just wanted to ask if you would come with me to control my Christmas decoration."

"Oh." It came out of him unwanted.

"You don't have to if you don't feel like it. We can also do..." Either the alcohol sat very deeply with him or his opposite doesn't seem like himself. Almost a little nervous. But then he thought that this was nonsense. Red had no reason at all to get nervous and certainly not because of him.

"No, it's alright. We can go right away if you want." Chuck wondered if he was ever alone in Red's house. There was always Bomb or some other bird there, when he entered.

"Are you sure? I mean, you sound not very enthusiastic, or are you still felling uncomfortable?"

'I just noticed that I have you on my own for the first time, so please look over my behavior.' The yellow bird sighed, than he couldn't say that.

"No, everything is fine. So let's go. Your house isn't so huge, that we need for it forever." Afterwards, we can deal with other things, Chuck thought, and he felt his cheeks go warm again. Slightly grinning, he dressed himself to go out into the cold. Red did the same and looked around again before he followed his friend. Outside, the little one looked up. It had once again begun to snow. But not strong, but the flakes trickled down slowly from the sky to the ground.

"You can't drag the scarf over the ground, like that you stumble on it first, and secondly, it doesn't keep you warm." Chuck noticed, how his buddy removed the piece of clothing from him, shook it out and wrapped it neatly around his neck.

"You do it like that. Slowly you should really know this." He was told, and he doesn't turn his eyes away when the other tied a kind of knot in the front. When their eyes met, his heart beat again so violently. But he doesn't dare to keep his gaze upright, so he stepped away from Red to start going. But of course, at walking pace, as specified. Now sliding away and maybe breaking something by the way, wouldn't be very helpful for the Christmas romance.

"I should remember that." Of course he knew how to put a scarf on, but he was so excited to go to Red's house that he couldn't take care of anything. Now that he was thinking about it, he doesn't know if he had ever been alone with his friend. Yes, there were the small five to ten minutes moments when no one was with them. But hours, if not even an entire evening alone with Red, he doesn't know yet. Suddenly he doesn't even know how to behave. What sounded stupid in his head, than he was just looking at Christmas decoration. Nothing else.

"Oh." They hardly had arrived at the said house, he than already saw the decoration. He doesn't have to go into the house.

"Did you say something?" Apparently his buddy hasn't heard him.

"It looks nice. Did you worry about that? That's silly." And that was the truth, Red's home was really nice to look at. This made a really good work with fir branches, bows and some colorful lights.

"Well, if you like it, then you should also look at that." With that, Red opened the door and the nervousness came back in the yellow one. Than now they went in. When he got inside and the door behind him was closed, he forgot everything else from before.

The fir tree, which stood in the middle of the room, rose almost to the ceiling. Chuck thought this was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen. The tree glittered and was hung with gingerbread. For a while, he just stood there and wondered how Red could hide everything from his friends. Above all, he couldn't explain why this did it. But doesn't he said it himself, one haven't to exaggerate it with decoration? He couldn't have done it more beautifully. This would be the best place to present the gifts on Christmas Eve. That was when his buddy agreed to it.

Suddenly he noticed the bird coming nearer to his side. Faintly and almost he felt that it wasn't happening, but Red touched his cheek with the beak. Inquiringly, he looked at the retreating bird. This cleared his throat and stared almost forced to fir tree.

"I think that's a custom." He heard then a little sheepishly, like he wasn't expecting it from Red. Chuck looked up, confused, and then it made sense.

"Oh, now it's ok?!" There was a mistletoe over them, but he was a little offended. Did his friend wanted to delay the whole thing? Or was Red in the public just embarrassed because of him?

"What?"

"Well, we've often been under such a thing and suddenly it's ok to do this."

"When have we ever been under a mistletoe?" Now the other bird still pretended not to know anything. This made Chuck a little angry.

"For example, before your godchildren have thrown you down with snow and then buried you almost in there." He crossed the wings to show that he was offended.

"Do you mean by this stand?" He was asked and he nodded affirmatively. He also counted all the other times when they happened to meet under the decoration. But Red doesn't apologize in the end as expected, but rolled his eyes with a slight grin.

"At least you find something funny. Well, I have seen your decoration..." As he turned to the door, one of his wings was held.

"Now wait. I have another question. You know that this is a mistletoe?" Now he is also asked to fulfill the custom, as if he had never thought of it. So he did this fleetingly, so he could finally go. Then Red smiled briefly.

"Hm..but I didn't mean that. I asked if you know if this is a mistletoe?" The red bird pointed up and Chuck also looked there.

"Of course." Once again he started to leave, because his friend just wanted to make fun of him. Unfortunately, Red doesn't let go so quickly, but now this also came into his way.

"How then looked the other branches under which we stood?" First, he wanted to answer snotty, just like that. But then it occurred to him that this maybe couldn't be true.

"The one kind is just with dark green jagged leaves and red berries and the other one with more round leaves and white berries." He said, wondering why he had to explain that. There he was then released from the other and he could actually disappear through the door. Stupid that he just doesn't really want to go. Red showed him some gift paper with his first description.

"Yes, that is the other kind."

"No, this is a holly." The other bird told him, still smiling slightly.

"But if..." Now it occurred to him that Red wasn't the only one who doesn't want to kiss under this thing. Other birds treated this plant also as if it were air. He thought nothing of it because he had other things in his head.

Wait a moment! If this was a holly, then there weren't so many mistletoe branches hanging around the village. And he wanted to force his friend to a kiss for nothing.

"But it's often mixed up with the Mistletoe. In my opinion the two plants can't really be mixed up." Red told him, and suddenly he was ashamed of his ignorance. If only he had asked someone before.

"Well, we cleared that up now." He said with a smile. But this time he doesn't got far because someone pulled on his scarf.

"Like I see the circumstances, I owe you something." And his garment was taken from him and put aside.

"How so? I haven't borrowed you money lately or anything else." He said, and went backwards until he pushed against the door.

"You thought we were often under a mistletoe. So because you didn't know it better, I should now make it up to you." He swallowed at the quieter tone that Red gave out. He doesn't have to speak loud, because he was very close to Chuck. The yellow bird pinched himself in the wing to determine if this was really real. But Red only smiled at him and kissed him first on the right and then on the left cheek. He sank more and more to the ground. Perhaps because he wanted to escape the whole thing or simply because his legs were weak from the proximity of the other bird.

"What did you say? How often did it happen?" He heard close to him, and a wing has already been laid around him. Probably because that he doesn't fall to the ground. His heart was beating probably already up to his throat and he doesn't allow his wings to hang, but clung to the other, who then pulled him up. Even if he was standing again on firm feet, he doesn't put his wings away. But Red doesn't look as if he wanted to let go of him in the near future either.

"You know I like you." He said softly, because he also not sure he wants to express this.

"What really?! This is a shock, though."

"I'm serious here. I.." However Chuck doesn't know how to explain further. But a wing on his head stopped him. This, at the same time, led him to lean against the red bird. Next, he was almost lovingly stroked over the head.

"It's all right. We can talk later, if you want." Surely that was pronounced because Red wasn't the great speaker either. For the moment, he was probably right, Chuck thought, and was just glad for now. Everything else they could clarify later.


End file.
